Casper Meets Wendy
Casper Meets Wendy is a 1998 direct-to-video film based on the Harvey Comics character Casper the Friendly Ghost. It is the second spin-off to the 1995 film Casper. It was released by 20th Century Fox in 1998. The film is a sequel to Casper: A Spirited Beginning It was aired on Disney Channel around Halloween night October 27, 2006. As of 2010, the rights to this film were still owned by 20th Century Fox, as this film and Casper were the only Casper films not sold to Classic Media. This was the first major film for Hilary Duff, who was eleven at the time when this film was released. Plot At the tail end of a Friday night baseball game, with the bases loaded, the home team wins by a narrow margin as the batter hits the ball out of the park. Both the celebration of the home team and fans and the dread of losing for the visiting team are cut short as a mysterious spaceship floats over the park, thus snatching the attention of everybody there: the players, the fans, the hot dog and popcorn vendors, and the announcer! After the ship performs a tune, it dissipates into three floating balls of light. One of them forms into a ghost who initially appears as an alien, but thereafter, is revealed to be Fatso (Jess Harnell), a member of The Ghostly Trio, who releases gas which hits the scoreboard, causing a shower of sparks, also sparking terror. The other two ghosts of the trio, Stinky (Bill Farmer), and Stretch (Jim Ward), join in, causing panic in the park, as everybody scatters. Casper (Jeremy Foley), a shy, friendly ghost (whom all three ghosts are uncles to), arrives, attempting to settle the rattled crowd, but the people are just as scared. The park is eventually empty, as Casper's uncles plan a vacation. Meanwhile, a dark character named Desmond Spellman (George Hamilton) is settled down in his mansion. He is the greatest warlock to ever exist, until the Oracle (Pauly Shore) tells him that in the future Wendy the Good Little Witch (Hilary Duff) will be the greatest witch to ever exist, and so he plots to kill the "little mall rat", with the advised "Mystic Abyss". He creates two warlock enforcers: Jules (Richard Moll), and Vincent (Vincent Schiavelli) with a mix of chemicals in a blender, exposure to thunder and lightning, and a spill over his catwalk balcony. He assigns them to go to Wendy's address (which the oracle printed on Desmonds' fax machine) and bring her to him if she comes near him. They prove what they think is a simple task by firing their hand guns through the wall. Meanwhile, Wendy is living in the country with her three aunts Gerti (Cathy Moriarty), Gabby (Shelley Duvall), and Fanny (Teri Garr). While attempting to befriend the local paper boy, they foil it by slingshotting a green ball of goo at him, thus causing the newspapers to automatically slap him. She is angered, and while trying to prove herself to them, Jules and Vincent arrive with the purpose of abducting her. They begin attacking with their hand guns. She and her aunts narrowly escape Desmond's men as Wendy turns their weapons into water guns and traps them in a cage. On the run from her nemesis, she runs into Casper, who has been violently thrown around by his three uncles. They then become great friends, but of course, in the tale, a ghost's worst enemy is a witch, and vice-versa, so her aunts don't get along with his uncles, and vice-versa. As a part of their plan to convince them to get along, he gets his uncles to haunt a dance, and she convinces her aunts to attend as well. The Ghostly Trio possesses three men at the party and end up flirting with the three witches. Though everything seems to go well, the plan is foiled when their real selves are revealed to Wendy's aunts, who bluffingly threaten them with magic. Later, Wendy tells Casper about Desmond and that she and her aunts can't use powerful magic, begging him not to tell anyone about this. He accidentally tells the Ghostly Trio, prompting them to attack her and her aunts. She feels she has no choice but to fight them and uses a spell to cover them in plaster. This action is picked up by Desmond's magic tracker. The witches are attacked by Jules and Vincent. Before Wendy and her aunts have a chance to escape, Desmond arrives. She screams in terrorizing when he tries to cast her into the Mystic Abyss to kill her as if she will never mess with him ever again, but Casper dives in there to save her, ingoring Desmond's warnings, when she screams for his help. Her aunts try to fight Desmond but they aren't powerful enough. Before he can throw them in along with Wendy, however, a giant three-eyed monster pops up and frightens him, causing him to fall into the Abyss instead. He dies and is erased from his existance. It turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, who combined together to defeat him. While they hold the Abyss open, Wendy's aunts pull her and Casper out of it. The Oracle proclaims that she is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever did: she befriended a ghost (Casper). Finally, Casper, his uncles, Wendy and her aunts all bid each other goodbye, but he and Wendy reassure each other that they'll be together again soon. She says "Bye, Ghost Boy" and heads home with her aunts on their broomsticks. Cast Main * Jeremy Foley as the voice of Casper the Friendly Ghost * Hilary Duff as Wendy the Good Little Witch * Jim Ward as the voice of Stretch * Bill Farmer as the voice of Stinkie * Jess Harnell as the voice of Fatso * Cathy Moriarty as Gerty * Shelley Duvall as Gabby * Teri Garr as Fanny * George Hamilton as Desmond Spellman * Richard Moll as Jules * Vincent Schiavelli as Vincent * Pauly Shore as The Oracle * Blake Foster as Josh Jackman * Logan Robbins as Logan * Michael McDonald as Spike-Stretch * Travis McKenna as Phil-Fatso * Patrick Richwood as Vinne-Stinky Supporting * Rodger Halston as Larry Tullby * Alan Thicke as Baseball Announcer * Casper Van Dien as Crewcut Hunk * Billy Burnette as Chef * Maria Ford as Playmate * Jim Jackman as Jerry Jackson * Sheila Travis as Jean Jackson * Clay Crosby as Honeycakes * Tamie Lea Logan as Squeekums (Credited as Tami Logan) * Ramsey Krull as Newsboy * Paul Di Franco as Spectactor (Credited as Paul di Franco) * Howie Gold as Agitated Fan * Charles Moere as Amused Fan * Emily Jennifer Grunfeld as Pretty Fan * Manny Fernandez as Handsome Fan * Michael Spagnoli as Panicked Fan * Jim Wise as Hungry Fan * Ricky Luna as Catcher * John Rizzi as Cubana Boy * Sebastian Hitzig as Desk Clerk * Patricia Elliott as Snotty Woman (Credited as Pat Elliot) * Sue Ellen Enright as Maid * Cecile Krevoy as Snooty Lady * Rodman Flender as Agile Dancer * Michelle Marie as Rockin' Dancer * Lisa Salazar as Smart Dancer * Elizabeth Gage as Swift Dancer * Karen Welch as Spinning Dancer * Rick Dean as Table Occupant * Lacey Taylor Robbins as Kim * Larry Robbins as Boogie-Lovin' Dude * Claire Bryétt Andrew as Startled Baby * Lex Robbins as Pool Boy * Joel Ross as Hotel Desk Clerk Cameo/Uncredited * Norm Macdonald as Human Stretch * Sean McNamara as Wendy's Broom * Hugo Orellana as Baseball Player * Ben Stein as Lawyer Awards and nominations Casper Meets Wendy went on to win the Children’s Programming - Electronic Visual Effects award. The movie also got Hilary Duff nominated for a Young Artist Award. Trivia * This film features a number of cast members from previous installments in the Casper film series. ** Cathy Moriarty, who plays head witch Gerti, played the villainous Miss Carrigan Crittenden in the 1995 Casper movie. ** Richard Moll, who portrayed a principal in Casper: A Spirited Beginning, portrays Jules (one of Desmond Spellman's bumbling henchmen). ** Pauly Shore, who voices King Kibosh's pitiful henchman Snivel in A Spirited Beginning, plays the Ghostly Oracle. ** Ben Stein returns for his third appearance in a Casper film, once again as a completely different character than his previous portrayals. ** Logan Robbins, who played one of the three bullies in A Spirited Beginning, appears as Josh's friend. . * This was Hilary Duff's first movie she acted in at the age of 11. * This is the first Casper ''film (and the only one in live-action) that includes more of Casper's supporting characters (aside from the Ghostly Trio) who have appear in the comics and cartoons, such as Wendy the Good Little Witch, and her three aunts: The Witch Sisters, although in the comics they were named Thelma, Velma and Zelma, while in the film they were replace with Gert, Gabby, and Fanny, which is a similar transition with the Ghostly Trio (with the exception of Fatso), where Fusso and Lazo were replaced by Stretch and Stinkie. This is also in only film to feature Wendy and her aunts. * While this is a sequel to ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning, the only thing that reference to the previous film is the Deedstown Baseball Stadium at the beginning, since Deedstown was the setting in A Spirited Beginning. * This is also the only film in live-action where the film's main antagonist doesn't have any threat or motivation against Casper and the Ghostly Trio: In Casper, Carrigan Crittenden tries to get Casper and the Trio out of their home in Whipstaff Manor, so she can obtain Casper's treasure chest, and steals his capsule to use the Lazarus for herself when she becomes a ghost. In ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning, ''Kibosh attempts to banished Casper and the Trio to the Ghost World, for skipping school at the Ghost Central. Desmond Spellman doesn't have any threat or motivation against Casper and the Trio giving that Desmond's primary objective is to destroy Wendy and her aunts just to reclaim his role of being the greatest witch, but with Casper's attempts to save Wendy getting in the way, and the Ghostly Trio using their powers to defeat, does make them an enemy to Desmond. Also with the film's conclusion of Casper and Wendy's friendship is what led Wendy to become the greatest witch, does create an impact of Desmond losing his title. Category:L [[Category:Casper/Movies Category:Movies Category:Jeremy Foley Category:Jeremy Foley/Movies Category:Jim Ward Category:Jim ward/Movies Category:Bill Farmer Category:Bill Farmer/Movies Category:Jess Harnell Category:Jess Harnell/Movies Category:Pauly Shore Category:Pauly Shore/Movies Category:Richard Moll Category:Richard Moll/Movies Category:Ben Stein Category:Ben Stein/Movies Category:Movies that have someone played in live action Category:Casper movie Category:Live-Action films